


Galaxy of Green

by TQuick101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, happy end, jealous Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQuick101/pseuds/TQuick101
Summary: There are many things the average person might not know about Rey. One of those things is she’s rather possessive of the treasures & people she values the most. Growing up the way she had to on Jakku left a lasting impression on the way she felt about precious things, or people, in her life and you were the one she loved the most.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Reader, Rey/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Galaxy of Green

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on Tumblr, hope you all like it!

Everyone in the resistance had agreed to have a party to celebrate the defeat of the First Order with Poe & Finn leading the charge, insisting on all the trimmings you could hope for a party to have.

Rey was back in her room, fixing up her hair back into the proper bun style she liked. She heard a knock at her door, “Come in,” she said without turning around. You open the door and walk in, “Hey sweetheart.” Rey smiled and turned around, standing up and giving you a tight hug. “Hello darling,” she kisses your cheek.

You smile and let go of her, taking a step back to admire Rey, your eyes give her a thorough looking over. “You look positively stunning,” Rey blushes at your praise, even after all this time together you could still give her butterflies with just words alone.

Rey looks at her outfit, “It’s just what I always wear (Y/N),” You shake your head, “Maybe so, but then again anything you wear you shine brighter than any star.” Rey blushes heavily and pushes you playfully, “Oh stop it you.” She grabs your hand, “C'mon, let’s get to the party.”

You both arrive as the party has started. “Hey, you finally got here!” Poe shouts over the noise and walks over to you two. “Sorry Poe, Rey seems to enjoy taking her time looking her best even though I say she looks perfect all the time.” You say, winking at Rey.

Rey playfully bumps her shoulder against yours. “Ha ha, think you’re so funny. How about you go get us some drinks, funnygirl?” You laugh and sarcastically salute her, “Yes ma'am right away. General Poe.” You salute him as well and go off to where the drinks are.

As Rey watches you go, she looks back to Poe and sees him with a smirk on his face. “So, you and (Y/N) are still sickeningly sweetly in love huh?” Rey laughed, “I guess we are, I haven’t been this happy before with someone. It’s new but..I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Poe’s smirk turned to a genuine smile, “I’m happy for you Rey, you deserve her and she deserves you.” Rey smiled at his words, “Thanks Poe, that means a lot.” She wrapped one arm around his neck in a hug. Poe laughed and returned the hug. “Yeah yeah, don’t get too mushy on me now, miss jedi master.”

Meanwhile while they were chatting, you were at the drink station. “3 drinks, please.” The bartender nodded and turned to make the drinks. You feel a tap on your shoulder and turn around, seeing a fellow pilot. “Hi, I’m Vivi, sorry to bother you out of the blue like this. I just wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done to help around here, including keeping my ship in top shape.” You blush at the praise and smile, “Gosh, that’s really nice of you to say, thank you.”

Rey had come to look for you after waiting for you to return. She searched around until she spotted you at the bar. She stopped when she saw another girl talking to you and you had a blush on your face. Rey couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Some.. girl was flirting with you! Rey clenched her fists and jaw, walking away from the party back to her room.

“It was very nice getting to meet you, Vivi. I hope we can talk more sometime.” Vivi smiled at you, “It was really good meeting you as well, I hope you and Rey have happy lives together, you two make the perfect couple.” You grin at that, Vivi laughs and waves goodbye as she walks back into the sea of partygoers.

You grab the drinks and walk back to where you had left Rey and Poe, but when you got back neither was around. Then you saw Poe coming up to you. “Hey, (Y/N), what happened?” You look at him with a confused expression, “what do you mean? I went to get drinks and then came back here with both you and Rey being gone.”

Poe sighed and scratched his head. “Well, something else must’ve happened, I saw Rey stomping off back to the barracks. She seemed very upset about something.” You were stunned, what could’ve caused that? “I don’t know what went down, but you better go talk to her (Y/N).” You nod frantically and haphazardly hand Poe the drinks; quickly leaving to go find Rey.

You’re standing in front of her door and take a deep breath, knocking on her door. “Go away, I’m not in the mood.” You hear Rey say from within the room. “Rey, honey, it’s me, is everything okay? Can I come in?” You wait to see if she responds. You hear the door unlock and slowly open the door.

You see Rey sitting on her bed, facing away from you. You step in and shut the door. “Are you okay? Poe told me you left the party looking upset, did something happen? Did someone do something to you?” Rey stays quiet. You begin to worry, you walk over to the bed and sit on the edge of it. “Rey, talk to me, please.” You hear a slight sniff and see Rey quickly wipe her face. “Why are you here, (Y/N)?” You tilt your head in confusion, “What do you mean? You’re upset about something. You’re my girlfriend and I’m worried about you.”

Rey turns around, red eyed with tears welling up. “Then who was that girl you were with at the bar?” It hits you, Rey was jealous! You let out a sigh of relief that it wasn’t something horrible. “Sweetheart, that was a pilot that wanted to thank me for being so helpful with repairing all the spacecrafts.” You take Rey’s hand in yours, stroking the top of her hand with your thumb in a circular motion.

Rey looked up at you, staring into your eyes. You smile at her. “How could I possibly look at anyone else when I have you?” Rey wipes her eyes with her other hand. “I feel so stupid..” You squeeze her hand. “No, no, baby, you’re not stupid at all.” Rey sniffles, “It’s just…I’ve not had any people in my life I love and treasure as much as I do you. It’s new and different for me. Because of that, I do sometimes get scared and worried that someone could take you away from me.”

“Oh sweetheart,” you let go of her hand and wrap your arms around her waist, tugging her close to you. “You know I love you with every fiber of my being, right?” Rey nods and slides her arms around your waist, pressing her head into your shoulder. “There’s not a single person that could ever tear me away from you.” You loosen Rey’s hairbuns and run your fingers through her hair. Rey sighs softly, “I’m sorry I stormed off like that. I guess I just saw you with that other girl and..”

“You got jealous?” You finish her sentence. Rey’s face flushes red and buries her face further into your shoulder. “Maybe..” she mumbles quietly against you. You turn and kiss the top of her head. “Have I convinced you that there’s no need to worry anymore?” She lifts her head from your shoulder and looks into your eyes. “I won’t ever doubt us again.” She promises. You smile and lean forward, pressing your lips against hers gently.

Rey hums happily, moving her hands up to cup your cheeks, holding you in place so the kiss can last as long as she wants. You laugh against her lips but don’t make a move to break the kiss, playing with the small hairs on the back of her neck. Rey breaks the kiss but then immediately pecks your lips repeatedly a few times.

“Okay, okay, you’re definitely feeling better.” You say in-between kisses. Rey laughs lightly and nods but doesn’t make a move to get off the bed. You press your forehead against hers. Rey closes her eyes as you do and sighs happily. “Hey, Rey?” Rey opens her eyes, looking into yours intently. “Mm?” You turn your head to whisper into her ear, “I didn’t know there was so much green in the whole galaxy.”


End file.
